The Gunshot
by porcelainarmy
Summary: Captain Jack has been imprisoned by the Master. His only source of contact is a maid, Estelle, and his only source of entertainment is annoying the guard he's so affectionately named "Buddy." Captain Jack Harkness/ OC Estelle. During The Sound of Drums and The Last of the Time Lords.


_The Gunshot_ 10

_**The Gunshot**_

**Characters****:** Captain Jack Harkness

Estelle (Original Character)

**Description****:** Captain Jack has been imprisoned by the Master. His only source of contact is a maid Estelle and his only source of entertainment is annoying the guard he's so affectionately named "Buddy." Captain Jack Harkness/ Estelle. During _The Sound of Drums_ and _The Last of the Time Lords_.

**Note****:** I don't own any of the characters in _Doctor Who_ (unfortunately!)

"Here." Estelle said, handing Jack his food. She had just been captured by Harold Saxon, after trying to destroy him like Martha had. She was a maid now, and hated it. She tried to stay positive though, and help ease the pain of the others; that came with "working" here.

"Thanks Doll," Jack smirked. "Ya know, seeing you makes this imprisonment a little more bearable!" Jack grinned cheekily.

"Oh shush." She said turning pink.

"That's no fun..." He said with a wink.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." She noticed bruises and cuts all over his arms and face. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

He nodded at his arms. "Oh those? Yeah, fine. I've had worse. Once found myself in a rather _interesting _situation back on Boxan 5. Now, that was a night!"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I want to know?"

"Only if you dare." He smirked and took a bite of the mush that passed for food around here.

"Sorry about the food. I'll see if I can get you something better next time."

"Thanks Estelle. You're a sweetie." He chocked down another bite of food.

"Any preferences? I can see if I can get you left over soup."

"How 'bout some chips and an intergalactic martini?" He smiled looking at her.

"I don't bootleg liquor." She said firmly, giving him a look.

"Hey it was worth a shot!"

"Uh-huh. Give me your arm." She said, fishing around in her pocket for something.

"Hmmm...interesting." He said cheekily before handing her his arm.

"Oh shush," she said, sitting down and pulling out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a clean rag,

"These are going to get infected. This might sting a little."

He gritted his teeth slightly as she started to clean his cuts. "Oh I don't mind the pain. Makes me feel alive."

"I don't want to hurt you." She said, offering her hand. "Squeeze my hand when it really stings, I'll try to be gentle."

He squeezed her hand when she cleaned one of the really deep wounds. Instead of letting it go though when the stinging stopped, he traced little circles on her palm with his finger.

"Stop moving, it's only going to hurt more." She said quietly, pulling out a length of a bandage and wrapping it tightly around his arm.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, still as the grave."

"You can move now."

He stood up and stretched a bit. "Thanks, you're a doll."

"I've heard a rumor to that effect." She said smiling.

"Oh really now?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You say that at least once a day." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh just statin' the facts hon." He went over to the cot where a shirt was draped on it. He picked it up and carefully put it on, wincing a bit.

"How's _he_ been treating you?" She asked, hurting just watching him.

"He likes the rough stuff," he replied, his words dripping in innuendos.

She made a face. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. You don't have to be sorry."

"Well I am."

"Appreciate it. What we need to do is get out of this HELL HOLE!" He shouted the last bit and looked up at the camera that monitored the cell.

"Shush, that isn't going to help anything."

"I don't need you hurt any more than you are."

"Just keeping them on their toes." He crossed his arms across his chest and sauntered back towards Estelle. "Not used to the pain are you?"

"Trust me, I am." she said showing him her wrist; it was covered in scars. "Every time I slip up, he cuts me."

Jack took her wrist in his hand and sat down, guiding her to a sitting position as well. "That bastard..." He looked at the scars carefully and noticed a rather fresh one. He pointed at it carefully, "What did you 'do' this time?"

"I beat him up." She said quietly.

He lightly nudged her chin with a loose fist. "Thata girl. Proud of you." He smiled.

She smiled a little. "Gave him a black eye too."

He beamed at her. "And for that you get this!" He put both his hands on her cheeks and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Brilliant!"

"Why thank you." She said a little shocked, "I try."

"Oh anytime Stelly!" He winked at her.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Bit touchy are we?"

"Sorry, just tired." She yawned, proving her point.

He rubbed her arm, "Go get some sleep yeah?"

"He has me cleaning until late." She said, making a face.

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Well he can clean his own damn toilet."

"Scrubbing floors, and then brings people in with their bloody muddy boots five minutes later."

"Oh I'd like to give the _Master_ a piece of my mind..."

"You will do no such thing until all your cuts are healed, and you won't get shot for doing so."

"Oh you just try and stop me. Bullets don't scare me."

"I'd miss your cocky remarks."

"Oh really now? How much?" He stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell.

"A lot." She admitted.

"I wanna show you somethin...I'll only be gone a minute.."

"Nothing stupid."

"We'll see." He winked at her and started shouting through the bars. "Hey, buddy! Yeah you! I'd like to give my _lord and Master_ a piece of my mind. Make a few requests." The guard walked up the bars and commanded for Jack to be quiet. "What, don't like a little chit chat? Come on, wanna give him a piece of my mind. You got that through your thick scull tubby?" The guard smirked at Jack and pulled his gun on him, shooting him in the chest. Jack fell back with a huff and landed on the floor.

"Oh my God!" She ran over and shook him gently as if waiting for him to wake up. "Jack?" She asked tentatively. "Please don't be dead." She whispered, putting his head in her lap.

Jack lay still for a good solid minute; limp as the dead. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He was breathing heavy and looked up at Estelle and smiled. "Told you I'd only be gone a minute."

"Oh my God, never do that again! Ever!"

"Just wanted to show you how _not_ scared of him I am."

"You've proven your point, never again."

"Yes ma'am." he mocked saluted. "Bit surprised you didn't ask how I did that...usually people do."

"I've nearly killed Harold Saxon, I watched the Doctor get older in a matter of seconds, and just seen that. By now anything's believable."

"Never said I didn't like not having to explain it." He sat up slowly and leaned to one side. "I can't die." He said matter-of-fact, feeling as though he still owed her an explanation, as he looked her in the eye.

"That's an advantage."

"In some cases yeah. Other times it's more of a curse." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. Just don't take advantage of that. Please."

"Sorry if I scared you...probably not my best idea, but hey didn't think you'd believe me otherwise."

She nodded, "Fair enough."

He changed the topic, "So…you miss me a lot huh?" He grinned.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh and I suppose you say that to all the devilishly handsome, undying, former time agents?" He smirked

"Oh shut up!" She said, putting her hand over his mouth.

His eyes grew slightly wider as his hands crept towards her hand that was covering his mouth. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled it away. "Make me," he whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and tentatively started leaning closer to him.

He followed suit and leaned in as well. Their lips were just about to touch when the guard from before loudly interrupted saying Estelle was being summoned by the Master. "Really!? Really!?" He looked at the guard with a very annoyed look.

"I should be going, sorry."

"Not so fast." He pulled her into a lingering kiss. When he broke away he whispered into her ear, "Come back later?"

She nodded, standing up. "Definitely."

He grinned, stood up and walked over to the cot. He laid back with his hands behind his head. "Catcha later doll."

"Bye." She managed to say before getting pulled away by the guard.

"Hey buddy! Go easy on her. I like this one!"

"This one?" She called back, annoyed.

"You know what I meant!" He called as he grinned.

"I know how to walk!" She protested to the guard before calling back, "Okay, good!"

"Don't make me come out there buddy!" He half yelled. The guard snarled back at him before firing a warning shot just above Jack's head. "Oh ho, gettin sloppy there!"

She yanked her wrist away, wincing. "Don't instigate."

"We'll see." He called as she rounded the corner.

"Be back soon."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Jack sighed and laid there until he fell asleep from boredom.

"Back." She said softly, a few hours later, closing the door behind her.

Being a light sleeper, Jack peeked an eye open. "Hmmm."

"Dinner." She said, handing him a take-out container filled to the brim with soup.

He sat up and eagerly took the container from her. "Oh Estelle I could kiss you!" He ate a big spoonful of soup.

"Wouldn't mind that.." She said softly, watching him scarf down the food.

He titled the bowl back and gulped down the last of the soup. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Oh really?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe...hmmm...gonna have to do something about that one."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

She bit her lip, looking at her feet.

"Oh don't do that..." He hooked his knuckle under her chin and raised her head so that their eyes could meet. "I want to do that..."

"Oh shush." She said before kissing him softly.

He kissed her back slowly; their lips forming a rhythm. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He chuckled slightly under the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled a little against his lips before sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat before he pulled her onto the cot. She leaned backward, kissing him a little harder. He followed suite and crawled on top of her, hovering above as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She softly moaned, trying to pull him closer. He grinned wickedly and pulled away.

"Hm?" She asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see your face." He smirked slightly.

She smiled a little. "Thanks, I guess."

He laughed. "By the way, you are _fantastic_!"

"Why thank you."

"Oh you are most certainly welcome."

"You are most amazing as well."

"Comes with 100's of years of practice." He kissed her again.

Estelle smiled against his lips and laced her fingers through his hair. He moved and pecked and nibbled his way down her jaw. He planted an open mouth kiss where her jaw and neck met before latching his teeth lightly onto her ear. She made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat before pulling away, nibbling and kissing her way down his neck; stopping at his shirt collar. Jack moaned slightly and one hand tangled its fingers into her hair. Estelle slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss eagerly and rolled onto his side, all the while squeezing her waist tightly. She pressed her mouth to his, savoring the taste. His hands roamed over her back; tracing circles, tapping fingers, pinching slightly to make her jump. She gently traced squiggly lines on the small of his back with her fingernails. His skin tingled as she touched the sensitive area. Jack poked her lightly in the side and kissed her neck. She moaned softly, running the edge of her fingernail along his side. The touch cooled his skin into a shiver. He kissed her neck again and nudged at the fabric of her uniform with his nose.

"Watch it spaceman." She murmured, undoing a button.

He grinned. "May not be from here, but I am _most certainly_ human sweetheart…"

She nodded, nuzzling his neck.

His breath was slightly jagged as he kissed her collarbone. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying herself. The sounds of keys hitting against a leg was heard somewhere around the corner.

Jack had hawk trained ears and quickly stopped what he was doing and put a hand over Estelle's mouth. "Shhh," he whispered almost silently. She nodded, stock still.

He flipped her over him and hid her against the wall with his body. The sound got closer. He lay back and pretended to be asleep. She waited to be found, her heart pounding in her chest.

The guard was in the hall now. He walked toward the cell. Jack peeked an eye open. "Miss me did ya?" Estelle listened, hoping she wouldn't be found, she would be in so much trouble for this.

The guard stopped and looked into the dimly lit cell. "Oh so much," the guard said. "Aw, how touching tubby," Jack replied cheekily. The guard huffed," You know what I love about you Harkness?" "What's that big fella?" Jack rebutted. "That I can shoot you however much I want and you just keep comin back to life." The guard reached for his gun and shot Jack in the leg. Jack screamed out through gritted teeth. Jack couldn't resist. "You tease." The guard aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight for Jack's head. Jack fell against the bed, his eyes open. "That's what I thought," the guard turned and walked back down the hall.

She tried not to say anything, but she was completely terrified, waiting for him to come back.

Two bullets took a bit longer to come back from. A few minutes later, Jack spasmed back to live and took a sharp breath. He rubbed his thigh. "Alright...so that one hurt a bit..." His breath was jagged.

"Please don't instigate."

"Got him to go away didn't it?"

"Yeah, but the first one went all the way through your leg, the bullet slowed down, but..." she said, wincing.

He looked at her and sat up seeing the blood that was pooling at her calf. "Dammit! Don't move! You hear me, don't move." He quickly got up and grabbed the bowl of water and towel that sat on an extremely make shift table.

"Am I going to be alright?"

He dipped the towel into the water and wiped the blood away at her skin. "Yeah, you're gonna be fine doll." He smiled reassuringly. He looked and saw that the bullet had gone through the cot and was now semi lodged in the floor. He sighed in relieve. "It mainly grazed you. Although, does look like you might need a few stitches. You don't have any needle and thread on you do you? And maybe that bottle of peroxide?"

"Here, I'm not sure about a needle." She said, giving him the bottle and a small length of thread.

"Well keep looking alright?" He rung out the towel and poured some peroxide on it before cleaning her wound.

She gritted her teeth, digging around in her pocket. "Ow!" She yelped sucking on her finger. "Here."

He kissed her on the cheek and took the needle. He threaded it quickly. "I'm not gonna lie to you, this is gonna hurt. Squeeze my shoulder- dig your nails if you've gotta. Don't scream though. Can you do that?" He looked her with concerned eyes.

"I've had my wrist cut open with scissors; I think I can handle it." She said, looking away.

"Alright. Here we go." He poked the needle through and began to stitch up the area that the bullet had grazed. Only about four were needed, but they were needed all the same. He twisted and pulled the end of the thread til it snapped off. "There, all done. You're a trooper."

"Thanks, do you think he'll notice?"

"Maybe…hmmm try not to limp too much." He then took off the shirt he was wearing and ripped a long piece of it. He took the scrap of fabric and tied it tightly around her leg. "There, all better."

"Thanks, remind me to get you a new shirt."

He looked down at his chest forgetting that it was even bare until she had said something. "Right, new shirt. Got it."

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble back there.'

"Oh anytime doll! My genuine pleasure really. Got to keep entertained around here somehow."

"I should be going, sadly." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Prop that leg up alright?" He slowly helped her up.

"Got it." She said with a mock-salute.

"At ease soldier." He kissed her softly and smiled.

"I don't know I'm going to explain my leg, but into hell I go." She said, resting her forehead on his.

"Just say you...got into a _situation_ with Captain Jack Harkness..." He grinned. "People can assume what they want."

"Yes, yes they can."

"Alright, get outta here." He nodded toward the door with a sly smile.

"Bye, no more getting shot, please?"

"Do my best. Only cause you asked so nicely though." He kissed her again quickly then helped her towards the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow, maybe tonight."

"You little minx..." He grinned and pinched her rear.

"Oh shush." She said biting her lip.

"Make me..." He whispered as he helped her through the door and then walked back inside the cell. He leaned and pressed his face against the cold bars.

She gave him another quick kiss and started down the hall.

He whistled a cat call and then chuckled to himself shaking his head. He headed back to the cot and cleaned up the mess that had been made.


End file.
